Do you like me, don't you?
by byulxchi
Summary: Kim Jonghyun –si Pangeran Sekolah– menyukai Park Jihoon –si Komite Kedisiplinan– pada saat pertama kali bertemu dengan pemuda galak berwajah manis itu. Bukan Kim Jonghyun namanya kalau dia tidak bisa membuat, atau lebih tepatnya memaksa Jihoon untuk mengakui bahwa Jihoon menyukainya juga. [Produce 101's Kim Jonghyun (Jr) x Park Jihoon]


**Do you like me, don't you?**

[produce 101 season 2's fanfiction]

[Kim Jonghyun (Jr) x Park Jihoon]

| rated T |

[possibly ooc, beware of some typo(s) ]

* * *

Hari senin.

Hari dimana pekerjaan Park Jihoon dan anggota Komite Kedisiplinan lainnya menjadi dua kali lipat lebih berat dari hari biasanya. Itu karena disetiap hari Senin, selalu ada saja ada siswa yang melanggar peraturan dan anehnya, semua pelanggaran itu akan terjadi lebih banyak di hari senin. _Hell,_ apa sebegitu bencinya mereka dengan hari senin? Ayolah, seharusnya mereka menjadi lebih bersemangat pada hari senin karena pada hari tersebut kita bisa kembali belajar dan berusaha keras untuk menggapai mimpi masa depan. Bukannya bersemangat dalam keburukan seperti melanggar peraturan sekolah.

Seantero _Hyundai Academy_ mengenal Park Jihoon sebagai anggota dari Komite Kedisiplinan galak bertubuh kecil (pendek) namun memiliki cukup tenaga untuk meneriaki siswa dan siswi yang melanggar peraturan sekolah hampir setiap harinya. Banyak yang menyayangkan kenapa wajah manis seperti itu selalu dihiasi dengan aura masam dan alis yang menukik tajam.

"Hei kau yang disana! Jangan melamun dan kembali letakkan tanganmu di atas kepala!" Itu suara Hwiyoung, anggota Komite Kedisiplinan dari kelas sebelah kelasnya Jihoon.

"Aku tahu pahamu memang mulus nona, tapi caramu dengan mengumbarnya dengan rok setinggi 17 centi diatas lutut menurutku bukan ide yang bagus," kali ini Mark Lee, siswa keturunan Kanada yang sekelas dengan Jihoon. Pemuda itu mengernyitkan dahinya melihat siswi kelas satu yang mengenakan rok super pendek. Sementara gadis tersebut hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Ma-maaf, Senior," cicitnya.

Saat ini mereka –Komite Kedisiplinan– sedang mengumpulkan siswa-siswi bermasalah untuk ditindaklanjuti. Pandangan Jihoon terfokus pada satu titik kepada seseorang yang sepertinya juga melanggar namun tetap bersikap _stay cool_ seolah tidak memerdulikan teriakan-teriakan Komite Kedisiplinan yang berdiri di depan mereka. Jihoon berjalan mendekat dan mengernyitkan dahinya ketika mengenali siapa siswa tersebut. Kim Jonghyun si Pangeran Sekolah. Tampan, kaya, pintar, berprestasi, ramah, tidak sombong, rajin menabung, taat peraturan ( oke, mungkin ini sudah jadi pengecualian) dan segala hal yang diperlukan untuk menjadi _boyfriend materials._

Jihoon mendengus. Pangeran Sekolah apanya? Dalam seminggu ini saja orang itu sudah menghasilkan 17 catatan pelanggaran. Mulai dari terlambat hampir setiap hari, memakai tindik di telinga, mewarnai rambut, menjahili adik kelas ( ini korbannya Jihoon sendiri), memutuskan seorang gadis dan membuatnya menangis sampai membawa musang ke sekolah yang membuat heboh seisi _Hyundai Academy._ Jihoon tidak mengerti apa yang membuat senior satu tingkat diatasnya itu menjadi pelanggar peraturan dan bersikap barbar seperti itu. Padahal dua minggu sebelumnya, Kim Jonghyun masih bersikap selayaknya Pangeran Sekolah. Semua itu berawal dari Jonghyun yang terlambat pada hari Senin minggu lalu bersama siswa-siswi lain. Ketika semuanya menunduk takut mendengar teriakan Jihoon, Jonghyun hanya memasang wajah bodoh mengarah ke mesum menatap Jihoon tanpa kedip. Jihoon yang ditatap seperti itu hanya acuh dan dengan santainya memberikan hukuman memebersihkan tolet lantai tiga kepada Jonghyun. Lalu pada hari-hari berikutnya Jihoon tidak henti-hentinya meneriaki Jonghyun yang terus berbuat ulah. _Heol,_ padahal dia sudah di tingkat di akhir, kenapa tidak menaati peraturan dan belajar dengan benar saja, sih?

Jihoon menghela napas –entah untuk yang ke berapa kali pagi ini– menatap garang pada Jonghyun yang hanya tersenyum tidak jelas. Rambut Jonghyun sudah kembali ke warna hitam (kemarin dicatnya warna pink menolok). Entah kenapa Jihoon bersyukur karena itu.

"Kali ini apa masalahmu, Se-ni-or?" Jihoon sengaja menekankan pada kata senior agar manusia di depannya ini tahu seberapa tuanya dia untuk melanggar peraturan.

"Hai. Kita bertemu lagi. Aku disini karena ditahan oleh si rambut ramen itu hanya karena aku sedikit terlambat," Jonghyun menyapa dengan kelewat cerianya. Sementara Jihoon sudah seperti ingin meledak.

"Dengar, Senior. Aku tidak peduli apakah kau siswa kesayangan warga _Hyundai Academy_ karena kau kaya, tampan, berprestasi, _and whatsoever blah blah. But I don't fvcking care with this shit!_ Yang jelas kau telah memiliki sederet catatan hitam hanya dalam waktu seminggu dan aku tidak akan mengucapkan WOW untuk itu tapi seharusnya kau sadar bahwa kau satu-satunya siswa tingkat tiga yang berada disini. Seharusnya kau sekarang duduk dengan manis di kelas dan belajar untuk ujianmu. Bukannya menyusahkanku setiap hari!" Jihoon menyelesaikan perkataannya dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Hening. Semua yang ada disana menatap Jihoon dengan pandangan syok. Hei, apalagi yang dilakukan oleh senior tampan itu hingga membuat Komite Kedisiplinan galak berwajah manis itu meledak di pagi hari yang cerah ini?

"Wow, kau baru saja mengumpat, Tuan Komite. Mulut mungilmu yang menggoda itu seharusnya tidak boleh mengeluarkan kata-kata kejam dan menyakitkan. Lebih baik kau gunakan untuk hal-hal yang lebih bermanfaat. Seperti _blow j_ – Aww!"

Jihoon menghadiahi Jonghyun dengan tendangan tepat di tulang kiri pemuda Kim tersebut.

"Dasar gila!" Jihoon berbalik pergi dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah bercampur malu. Tidak bisakah dia menjalankan tugas dengan tenang seperti hari-hari terdahulu?

* * *

Jihoon melangkahkan kakinya di lorong kelas para senior yang terlihat sepi. Biasanya disini selalu ramai, tetapi karena kelas dipulangkan lebih awal hari ini, mereka –senior tingkat tiga– lebih memilih belajar di perpustakaan yang berada di gedung barat. Jihoon sendiri baru kembali dari kegiatan klub panahan yang diikutinya. Matanya melirik arloji di tangan kiri yang menunjukan pukul 17.15 KST. Jihoon menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara tangisan seseorang yang tidak berasal tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Bukannya Jihoon takut apa, hal seperti ini sudah cukup sering terjadi di sekolahnya. Entah itu karena putus cinta, atau masalah sesama perempuan atau yang lebih parah adalah kasus _bully_. Jihoon berniat tidak akan ikut campur kali ini, karena, hei sekarang sudah diluar jam sekolah bukan? Dirinya 'kan tidak perlu mengurusi mereka 24 jam.

"Oke. Itu bukan urusanmu Jihoon. Lebih baik abaikan dan pulang," Jihoon bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri dan kembali meneruskan langkahnya. Namun, pintu kelas yang berada di samping kanannya mendadak terbuka dan keluarlah seorang gadis yang dikenali Jihoon sebagai salah satu siswi populer di sekolahnya diikuti oleh seseorang yang keberadaannya paling Jihoon kutuk di muka bumi ini alias Kim Jonghyun.

Jihoon berdiri mematung dan seketika mendecih ketika menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Jonghyun membalikkan badannya dan mendapati keberadaan Jihoon di sana membuat _mood-_ nya membaik.

" Menikmati pertunjukkan, hm?" Jonghyun berjalan mendekati Jihoon sembari menyeringai tipis.

Jihoon memutar bola matanya jengah, "Pangeran Sekolah baru saja menolak gadis yang menyatakan perasaan padanya. _Well, a good shit to pay attention for._ "

Jonghyun terkekeh pelan, "Apa aku sudah pernah bilang kalau kau itu sungguh manis, Park Jihoon? Oh ya, kau mengumpat lagi, Ji. Apakah aku juga harus memberikanmu hukuman? "

"Heh, tidak ada peraturan tertulis yang melarang siswa mengumpat di sekolah. Kalaupun aku melakukannya, itu karena sikap menyebalkanmu yang membuat darahku mendidih hanya dengan melihat eksistensimu dan kau tidak berhak menghukumku. Lagipula kau tidak terlibat dalam dewan apapun. Dan jangan pernah menyebutku manis lagi karena aku bukan gula!"

" Kau itu manis Jihoon. Apa aku perlu menjilatmu untuk membuktikannya? "

Seketika wajah Jihoon memerah, " Dasar kau mesum gila!"

"Sudahlah aku mau pulang. Menyingkir dari hadapanku!"

Bukannya menyingkir, Jonghyun malah semakin menghalangi jalan Jihoon. Mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan.

Kanan-kiri.

Kanan-kiri.

Kanan-kiri.

Jihoon menyerah dan mendongak. Astaga, kenapa orang ini tinggi sekali sih? " Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan? Cepat katakan dan biarkan aku pulang!"

Jonghyun mengangkat alisnya sebelah, " Kau yakin mau mendengar apa yang ku inginkan?"

Jihoon menghela napasnya (lagi), "Sebenarnya bukan urusanku. Tapi jika kau membiarkanku pulang setelah ini, oke mari kita dengarkan apa yang kau inginkan," Jihoon melipat tangannya di dada. Matanya menyipit menantikan apa yang akan disampaikan Jonghyun.

Jonghyun menyeringai tipis, sebelum dengan kecepatan seperti _kuro-sensei_ menarik tubuh Jihoon bersandar pada dinding disampingnya dan memenjarakan dengan kedua lengannya.

Jihoon yang diperlakukan seperti itu tentu saja terkejut, "APA YANG–"

"Mari berkencan, Jihoon," Jonghyun mengatakannya dengan nada seperti pembawa berita cuaca. Tenang dan kalem.

"H-hah? Kau pasti bercanda."

"Tidak. Aku sedang tidak bercanda. Aku menyukaimu dan menawarkan kencan untukmu. Ayo cepat terima."

 _Hell,_ ajakan kencan macam apa itu?

Jonghyun menatap langsung ke dalam bola mata Jihoon yang jernih itu. Sementara Jihoon hanya mengedipkan matanya lucu, otaknya masih memproses situasi yang tengah dihadapinya. Duh, Jonghyun rasanya ingin mencium Jihoon saja saat ini.

"Ayo cepat jawab," Jonghyun mulai tidak sabar. Nada bicaranya mulai menuntut.

"Memangnya aku harus menjawab apa?" Jihoon balas menyolot. Hei, sepertinya dia tidak sadar dengan situasi dirinya yang sedang dipojokkan oleh Jonghyun seperti ini.

"Jawab apalagi? Tentu saja kau harus menjawab bahwa kau juga menyukaiku," Jonghyun kembali menampilkan seringainya.

"Kenapa aku harus menyukaimu?" _seriously,_ sekarang Jihoon yakin kalau senior di depannya ini memang memiliki otak setengah.

"Tentu saja. Karena aku menyukaimu maka kau juga harus menyukaiku. Tidak ada yang tidak menyukai seorang Kim Jonghyun," jawab Jonghyun.

 _Astaga, orang ini pasti gila! Dan aku juga bisa ikutan gila karenanya!_

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan mengatakan hal konyol seperti itu,"

Jihoon memundurkan kepalanya karena wajah Jonghyun yang terlalu dekat. Tapi sial, dia baru sadar kalau dibelakangnya sudah ada dinding.

"Benarkah? Sepertinya kau perlu dipaksa," tiba-tiba saja Jonghyun memasang wajah serius dengan suara rendah berbisik di telinga Jihoon, "Katakan kau menyukaiku atau kucium sekarang juga."

Apa-apaan. Jihoon hanya memberikan tatapan _kau gila, ya?_ pada Jonghyun.

"Aku serius. Aku benar-benar akan menciummu sekarang juga kalau kau tidak segera menjawabku, Jihoon."

Oke, sepertinya Jonghyun benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. Entah kenapa Jihoon merinding sendiri mendengarnya, "Tidak ma–"

 _Cup!_

Jihoon membolakan matanya ketika merasakan sebuah benda kenyal menyentuh bibirnya. Jonghyun benar-benar melakukannya!

"Apa-apaan ka–"

 _Cup!_

Lagi. Jihoon menerima kecupan dibibirnya.

"Kau gi–"

 _Cup!_

Jihoon menatap garang pada Jonghyun dan berusaha mendorong pemuda itu menjauh. Tapi sialnya tubuh Jonghyun itu kuat. Jihoon mencoba alternatif lain dengan berusaha membebaskan diri. Namun lagi-lagi gagal karena Jonghyun yang semakin menghimpitnya. Ah, dasar Kim Jonghyun dengan segala kesialannya.

"Bagaimana? Masih belum mau menjawab Park Jihoon? Aku tahu kau juga juga menyukaiku, _sweetie._ "

Jonghyun memasang seringai kemenangan yang benar-benar mengerikan. Sepertinya Jihoon ingin menangis saja kalau seperti ini.

 _Cup!_

 _Cup!_

 _Cup!_

Jonghyun kembali mengecup bibir Jihoon yang masih belum mau mengakui perasaannya sendiri.

 _Cup!_

Oke, cukup. Jihoon sudah tidak tahan lagi! Ini harus dihentikan sebelum ada yang memergoki mereka berdua.

Jihoon memejamkan matanya sebelum berteriak, " AAA IYA IYA AKU MENYUKAIMU KIM JONGHYUN! DAN TOLONG BERHENTI MENCIUMKU!"

Jonghyun terkejut karena teriakan Jihoon yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. Senyum yang benar-benar tulus, "Astaga Jihoon tinggal bilang dari tadi apa susahnya sih? Kalau kau mau modus untuk kucium tinggal bilang saja–"

"DIAM!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **kkeut!**

* * *

 **A/N:**

sepertinya momen _hidden box_ memang bikin akau menghayal yang tidak-tidak tentang mereka. _like seriously,_ aku ngeliat Jr sedang melakukan aksi _flirt-_ nya sama Jihoon ( mungkin aku berlebihan tapi jangan nyalahin imajinasi fujo yang kalau menyangkut 'perkapalan' bisa menyaingi isi novel _Harry Potter)_

saya tau Jr disini jadinya alay banget dan mesum, duh. oke, saya minta maaf karena ke-ooc-an mas satu itu/sungkeman/

dan ya, aku suka banget bikin adekku (jihoon) punya sifat uke galak tsundere macam itu, haha (maafkan nuna, dek)

 _well_ , terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic abal-abalan ini. keanehan dan segala ke-ooc-an harap dimaklumi karena saya masih dalam tahap belajar. _so, mind to drop your taughts on the review box?_

(btw, aku ngeri sama timnya Hwang Minhyun yang isinya orang-orang macam itu semua / _cries/_ dan kalau boleh jujur penampilan mereka terlihat lebih 'oh, waw' dari timnya Hwi yang disebut sebagai tim _Avengers_ )

(btw, (lagi) aku bener-bener _head over heels_ sama makhluk Tuhan yang bernama Kang Daniel karena dia kelihatan bangsat sekali pake jas dan nayanyiin lagu biasku seperti itu. interaksinya sama dek Woojin yang gemesin bikin aku ngebayangin dia kalo punya anak itu kyk gimana , _oh god_ / _cries/_ )

 **Bye,**

 **Byul.**


End file.
